


This City Sinks [Soundtrack]: Visions - Stevie Wonder

by loserskaspbrak



Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, this is for the au ghastly on twitter, won't really make sense alone ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserskaspbrak/pseuds/loserskaspbrak
Summary: Find out Richie's ending on @ghastlytrvl on twitter!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629055
Kudos: 3





	This City Sinks [Soundtrack]: Visions - Stevie Wonder

They had been in the car for less than an hour and Beverly had begun to feel uneasy. Ben had agreed to drive the two hours from Portland to Derry, which she was a bit grateful for. 

The music that was playing in the background was on some old 80s station that Ben had left on for the nostalgia, or maybe because he was hoping that they’d play a New Kids on the Block song. 

“It feels really weird going back,” Bev said. Ben glanced at her before focusing back on the road. “I keep thinking about what might happen when we’re back, you know? What if…”

“What if it’s like that summer?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah,” she nodded and turned to look out the window. 

“I don’t know, we survived that. We’ll survive whatever this is, especially because we’ll all be there together,” Ben shrugged. “It does feel weird, though.”

“I’m sure we’ll feel better once we’re with the rest of the losers,” Bev sighed. “I don’t know. I might try to sleep it off if you don’t mind?”

“Of course,” Ben said and lowered the music a bit. 

Bev laid her head against the window and closed her eyes. Yeah, she was sure she’d feel better when she was with her friends.

* * *

_ “Bev?”  _

_ Bev turned around to come face to face with Richie. Except, it wasn’t Richie? Was it? He was younger. Probably around the age they were that summer. “Richie?” _

_ “Holy fucking shit, you’re here,” Richie flinched backward, tears falling from his eyes. “Why are you here?” _

_ “What?” Bev looked around. “Rich, where are we?”  _

_ “Bev?”  _

_ “Richie, are you okay?” She tried to step forward, but she couldn’t.  _

_ The young boy froze as a fly buzzed into existence. “No, no, no. This can’t happen again.” _

_ Bev frowned. “What is going on?”  _

_ “Beverly, why are you here?” _

_ “I don’t know, I was asleep… oh, and this is a dream.” Bev’s eyes widened. _

_ “You’re right! This is a dream and you need to wake up!” Richie said, a smile growing on his lips. “You need to wake up and everything will be fine.” _

_ “Wha- _

“Bev, are you okay?” Ben asked. She opened her eyes to see them pulled on the side of the road. The ‘Welcome to Derry’ sign in view. 

“Yeah, Ben, I’m okay,” She answered, though she wasn’t sure it was the truth. Had she just had a nightmare? 

Maybe coming back to Derry was harder than she thought it was going to be.

  
  



End file.
